Incandescent: A Malec Story
by InfernoXXAngel
Summary: Alec and Magnus fall in love from the start. Story starts at the party scene in City of Bones. Alec struggles to accept his sexuality as him and Magnus engage in erotic erotica boy x boy things ;) Starts off sweet and innocent but this is definitely a MATURE story. MALEC FANS I SUMMON YOU.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **A/N: Hello to all my sexy angels ;) How are ya? This is just a prologue for my new Malec story. Yes you heard it right MALEC! I think I'm more excited than you guys lol. Read. Review. Favorite. Share 3**

 **-xxLynZxx**

 **Magnus POV**

And there he was. An illumination of beauty shone around him, so bright I just couldn't keep my eyes away…or my hands. You know that feeling when you stare at the sun for too long and your eyes start to water? But you keep gazing anyway because you're so awestruck, so curious to find out the reason why that light is so mesmerizing to you? That's how it was right then. This boy, this beautiful man who stood in this room among many other people had completely caught my attention. And my attention only. Before I could stop myself I reached out to touch him; it's like this vast magnetic field surrounded him…

"H-Hello?" A smooth masculine voice snapped me out of my trance abruptly. I looked up and it was him. Standing right before me in all his incandescent glory.

"Well hellooo, gorgeous." I smirked, kicking my flirting reflexes back in. What had happened just now? It's like I'd turned into a love-struck Confucius. I'm a player not a poet.

"Alec." He muttered quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Alexander…not 'gorgeous'." I laughed at his modesty. He was obviously not in touch with his sexuality…something I'd definitely have to change. I beckoned him closer and took his hand in mine and scribbled my number on his hand in permanent marker. Despite the darkness of the room I could see his cheeks light up like fireworks.

"Call me sometime then, Alexander." I winked about to lean in for a kiss when this other blonde shadowhunter shows up. Even the way he walks is arrogant and I just wanna smack that cocky sneer off of his face.

"Hey Alec! Duty calls…didn't know you were friends with the warlock guy." The arrogant bastard mouthed off sarcastically. I swear his attitude took away any attractiveness he actually had.

I sighed and waved my fingers at the sexy one while I rolled my eyes at the other. I hoped they weren't a package deal. "I'll see you later pretty boy. Don't try the drinks by the way."

I started to walk away when I felt a hand grab my wrist. Turning around in anticipation to get disappointed when I realize it's the blonde. "What." I stated flatly.

"I know I'm good looking and all that, and while it's quite flattering coming from the High Warlock…I'm sorry I don't swing that way." He straight faced me and smiled his quirky smirk that made my eye twitch.

"Oh don't humor yourself. I meant _that_ pretty boy." I drawled sexily winking at Alexander once again causing him to look away. "Call me."

 **Alec POV**

I stood there feeling slightly shaken as Magnus walked away…slowly. I stared after him with a new longing that I'd never felt for Jace before. I was so sure all these years that I was in love with him, but one conversation with Magnus and I was hot all over. It was making me question my feelings for Jace. Maybe it was normal to care for your parabatai more than anyone else.

"Hey Alec. Are you there?" My head snapped up to see Jace smirking at me with concern. "Did that warlock cast some kind of spell on you? You seem out of it, bro."

"N-No. He's good. I mean I'm good. It's just this atmosphere…all the flashing lights and stuffs got me dizzy. Just need some rest?" I answered sounding more like a messed up question but I sure hope he bought it. I didn't need him asking me about my sexuality, because then that would lead to another question….

"Oh great. That's understandable, let's go find Izzy and Clary before we have to smoke some vampire ass." Jace nudged me playfully and I let out an overly eager laugh, just relieved that he bought it. "Come on."

I nodded and watched as he started forward, leaving me behind with my thoughts. Thoughts of a particular handsome warlock that seemed to have clogged my heart and my mind with his magic already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alec POV**

When we got home from the downworlder party last night, I laid down in my bed. Reliving that two minute conversation with that overly confident warlock - Magnus. The nerve he had to tease me like that. And in front of Jace too! What if he thought I was gay? I probably am but I wasn't ready to accept that yet or even face the consequences of coming out. If I were a mundane guy without a care in the world besides making money, I could love whoever I wanted to. In the shadow world though, same sex couples are frowned upon. Maybe even frowned upon is an understatement. More like scorned and exiled...

My phone rung off and I groaned in detest; it was almost four a.m. I shouldn't even be awake and to make it worse the number was unknown. "It's almost four o'clock in the damn morning." I grumbled into the receiver after picking up.

"Well that is a beautiful way to greet someone who found time to call you despite their busy schedule. Hello, Alexander. I'm fine thank you for asking."

My heart started beating at a mile per minute as my ears soaked in the melodic sound of Magnus's sarcastic tone on the other end of the line. "Oh shit. I am so sorry. It's just that it's almost four a.m and I didn't recognize the number and I got irritated and-" Suddenly I realized that I hadn't give him my number and I cut off my sentence. "H-How did you know my number?"

His laughter resonated through my ears, "Because darling. I know everything about you that is to know."

Now I knew he was teasing me for sure and while I would usually be mad, my cheeks were heating up and I had this stupid grin on my face. "That doesn't answer my question..."

"Alexander..." No one actually uses my full name but I swear when he says it I feel warm all over, "You didn't strike me as the late night type. Mind enlightening on the reason why you're awake at this time?"

My breath caught in my throat and I involuntarily started coughing at his abrupt question.

" Alexander, are you okay?" He asked, voice laced with a mixture of concern and amusement.

Of course I was okay. I was still awake because thoughts of him had clouded my mind. Questions that couldn't be answered floated around my brain, defeating any chances of sleep. But of course I couldn't tell him that...

"My parents are in Idris so I'm awake watching over the institute." I lied. Smoothly.

"Ah that sounds about right. And although your voice is something I can listen to all day I have a busy schedule. So let's get to the point. Date me." He said it more like an obvious statement than a question. I may be completely inexperienced with the dating process but I think the other person is supposed to ask you... That was not a question!

"I mean, sure that'd be cool if you wanna hang out. With me. Sometime. You're fine. I mean it should be fine- oh by the angel what is wrong with me?" I sighed completely embarrassed. He'll definitely think I like him now. Then that will be my doom...right now would be a perfect time to write my epitaph 'Alexander will be missed; he was great '. Seems legit to me.

"You're cute. Damn right adorable." Magnus laughed again and I could visualize that perfect, sexy smirk curling the corner of his lips... "So I'll pick you up tomorrow at five. See ya gorgeous."

And that's when he ripped my heart out by hanging up before I could even decline.

 **Magnus POV**

I threw myself down on the plush purple futon, replaying our conversation in my mind. Isabelle knows Alexander is gay; Clarissa knows Alexander is gay; I know Alexander is gay; Alexander even though in denial knows he is gay... Hence, the blonde male bitch is dumb. Treacherously typical. The point is, I hate to think of such a lovable man as Alexander being denied love because of his parabatai's obliviousness. If it's up to me he would never be unhappy again or at least not question his love and devotion being returned... There I go with this sappy ass love shit again.

Though I did have some orders to take care of today, it was a relatively slow day. So what if I lied about being busy? Naturally he'll feel more important if he thinks I found time to call him despite being busy... Player 101. And the number? I got it from his sister, seriously gotta love that girl. If only Alexander could loosen up a bit like her. Actually I could think of a few ways to make that happen...

Cue the Barbie Girl by Aqua ring tone and try not to be a dirty slut, thank you. "Hello, who's calling?"

"That is such an insult Magnus. I know you're like prehistoric right but I'm damn sure you can remember someone you spoke to last night." She retorted saucily.

"Okay, okay. Blah. Blah. I hear you. Hello, Isabelle. How may I serve you today?"

"Well..." She drawled, "There's this guy I have a crush on...and basically I want a love potion."

I laughed loudly and patted my eyes tenderly. "Isabelle, darling. That was a good one. Now exactly why are you calling?"

"Thank you." Isabelle said softly and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Alec is trying on every shirt in his closet right now and they're all the same. He's been up all night wracking his brain. I don't know what type of spell you casted on him but keep it up."

My mind strayed back to the moment I laid eyes on him last night, his face illuminated by a haze of white from his innocence. Innocence that I planned to take away very very soon. "It's just me baby, no spell. But I will let you in on a secret...My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard."

She chuckled lightly and sighed, "You are way too old for this."

"Not too old to bed your brother though. Tell innocent Alexander to prepare; I am very hard to please. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date to prepare for." I hung up the phone and released a long breath I didn't realize I was holding in. Although Isabelle was younger than me and undeniably darling, I knew that her impression of me could change in a second. And if she doesn't like me I can kiss my erotic fantasies of Alexander good bye. If she's the only family who knows about his sexuality I want to do my best to impress her...

Shit I'm whipped.

A/N: Hellooo all my angel hearts out there ㈵8 Am I the only one a bit excited? Let me know what you're thinking do you love it or do you looovvee it? Read. Review. Favorite. Share.

~xxLynZxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Alec POV**

It was five minutes to five and I was still rambling about, trying to look and smell completely perfect for our date. Sad to say, this was the first date I'd ever been asked on and I was nervous as hell. I heard a loud knock on my door and whipped my head up quickly to see Isabelle leaning against the door.

"What could you possibly want right now Izzy?" I sighed in frustration, I was already behind schedule. This better be good.

"Well... I just wanted to say how proud of you I am. Gosh, you grew up so fast. Just yesterday you were an innocent virgin with a colossal stick up the ass and now you're-"

"Isabelle, cut it! Now do you actually have something to say or not?"

She frowned deeply, feigning hurt and dropped the facade. "I just came to tell you that Magnus is here. Way to reign on my parade. Geesh."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, getting nervous all over again. Pull yourself together Alec, you're only going to see some guy. "Thanks Izzy, tell him I'll be out in a sec."

She squealed and ran out the room in response, leaving me confused and wondering whether she'd deliver the message. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and groaned, never could I ever get my hair to shape the way I wanted it to. Then I coaxed myself again to calm down; I was only going to see some guy... A loud knock sounded on my door again and I became immediately irritated.

"Izzy I told you to tell him I'm coming." I shouted, hearing the door open behind me. "I didn't say you could come in."

"I need permission to enter? I was so unaware of that." Replied a voice that was definitely not Izzy's and a large lump formed in my throat causing me to be momentarily mute. I spun around on my heel to face the one who'd haunted my dreams and possessed my thoughts since the moment I saw him...

"Magnus..." I trailed off suddenly out of breath and unable to think of any other sensible words. His gaze mirrored mine for a few seconds before that familiar smirk of his surfaced on his lips and he let out a light chuckle.

"Alexander, darling, if you say my name like that I may not be able to restrain myself for much longer." He closed the gap between us, making me gasp at the suddenness. "Or we can forget about the date and do something more...pleasurable instead."

For a while I was entranced by his cat eyed gaze and the nearness of his body, the alluring smell of his cologne. Then I came back to reality and stepped away from him. "I-I've actually never been on a date so we should stick to the plan."

"Right. I got ahead of myself and forgot your emotional and physical status. The date it is then." He laughed again and started to head for the door.

I cleared my throat loudly to get his attention, "Exactly what do you mean by my emotional and physical status?"

"Oh that? You're a virgin. Gotta loosen you up a bit before you can handle me." Magnus winked before sauntering out of the room, leaving my speechless with my mouth open. What did he just say? Why was it so obvious that I was a virgin? And why was everyone saying I need to loosen up? I don't get it at all. Shaking my head free of conflicting thoughts I followed blindly after Magnus with Izzy making faces at me the whole time till we walked out the door.

Magnus opened the back door of the sleek black car and gestured for me to get in. "After you."

"Don't you drive or something?" I muttered lowly.

Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Why drive when I can be chauffeured? Now in you go. No more questions."

"You go in first," I folded my arms stubbornly, "I'm not a girl. Ladies first, my ass."

He challenged me with his eyes as they narrowed to small slits and before I knew it, I was tucked away in the back seat, him following and shutting the door close. The car started to move and we sat in silence for a few minutes before I decided the quietness bothered me.

"So...gonna tell me where we're going?" I smiled up at him hopefully.

He turned and leaned in closer to me causing me to hold my breath. Then he opened his mouth ever so slightly and sat back against his seat, completely ignoring my question. This bitch...asking me out on a date then ignoring me. That's when I decided to annoy him by poking his arm repeatedly. Ten seconds of poking hadn't gone by when he growled lowly and gripped my wrist.

"Yes, Alexander?" He seethed through a clenched jaw without a wavering gaze. He didn't scare me. Ha.

"Wheere are we going?" I asked in a sing song voice, pouting just a little. That's when my plan to tease him backfired.

"Kiss me." He leaned in again, hovering too close, just an inch away from me.

"W-What? That is so not a destination." I fumbled with my fingers trying to look every where than in his eyes. Damn those eyes...

"Kiss me and I'll tell you." He laughed lightly, his tone softer now than it was a second ago. He was totes bipolar, no joke.

"Nevermind then I guess the surprise will stay a surprise! Yay...surprises, I love them." I gently pushed him trying to back away but he wouldn't have it.

"Darling." He whispered softly, cupping my chin and forcing me to look me in the eye. "Can you honestly say you don't want to kiss me right now?"

I swallowed. Hard. There was no escaping him. With him so close to me, his smell, his body heat radiating onto mine, his hand caressing my face; I was overwhelmed by his presence. Right now, my world was him. And there was nothing else I'd ever wanted to do so badly than to kiss him right now but... "I can't."

His eyes searched mine and I could tell he saw it. He saw my want, my need for him. "You still think you love him." Magnus stated flatly, pulling away from me and staring out the window once again.

What? What was he talking about? Who did I think I loved...? Oh right, Jace. But he had it all wrong, I actually realized that I didn't love Jace. If I did I wouldn't be having all these strong feelings for Magnus. But how could I show that to him? How could I prove that it was him that I wanted? Suddenly, the answer came to me clear as day and I wasted no time.

"Magnus..." I whispered breathily, before bringing his lips to mine.

 **Magnus POV**

It'd been countless years since I'd experienced this kind of euphoria. My head still hadn't wrapped around the reality that I was kissing Alexander - that he had kissed me. Our lips molded together perfectly and I'd lost all track of time until the vehicle stopped.

"Mr. Bane, we have reached the destination." Claus, my chauffeur, stated from the driver's seat, pulling me out of my trance. This was the first time I'd ever wanted to slit his throat so badly.

"Thank you, Claus." I cleared my throat, licking my lips and smirking at Alexander whose face was red after realizing what he had done. So damn cute. "Shooting range."

"What?" He looked up at me confused, probably still dizzy from our kiss. His first...hehe.

I laughed and pinched his cheek lightly, "The answer to your question, love. Our date is at the shooting range."

"Fine time to tell me when we're already here." He quipped sarcastically and got out of the car, storming towards the entrance.

Claus chuckled from the from seat and peered at me through the rearview mirror. "A feisty one you've got there."

"I know right!" I grinned stupidly and shook my head while getting out the car, "I love it though."

It was an hour later and I was watching while he shot the targets over and over when he turned around to me with an annoyed expression. "Aren't you gonna shoot too?"

"No." I smirked at him, everything he does never fails to amuse me.

"Then what was the point of having a date at a shooting range?" He sighed loudly, obviously frustrated.

"You love doing this don't you?"

"Yes I do but...a date is about two people doing something they both love together right?" He frowned and did that childish thing he loves to do-fold his arms and pout.

"If that's the case then we are doing that. Because I love nothing more than to watch you shoot arrows. It's actually very sexy if you ask me." I wink at him and he stares at me for a while as his face goes red again. Then he throws down the bow and arrow and storms away again.

"The car is waiting outside!" Alec shouts before disappearing and I'm left with this awfully creepy smirk on my face then eventually follow after him.

We sit in the backseat and stare at each other as we wait for Claus to return from the restroom. Alec fidgets in his seat under my gaze and I can tell he's about to say something cute.

"You suck at planning dates." Now wasn't that fucking adorable.

"How so? I thought today was quite interesting. What were you expecting? Some sappy romantic getaway? Hate to break it to you but I'm not the romantic type, love." I sighed and put my arm around him hoping he wouldn't move away.

"Romance is for little girls. I'm a man." Alec huffs and to my surprise, moves closer and snuggles into my arms.

Trying my best to hold in my laughter at him assuring himself of his manliness, I kissed his nose and leaned my forehead against his. "I couldn't agree more. You, Alexander, are an undeniably sexy masculine, manly man."

A/N: Hey there angel hearts So here is chapter 3! I'm so overwhelmed by your support that I decided to do another update. How about their first kiss? Bring on the erotic erotica! XD Love you all. Read. Review. Favorite. Share.

~xxLynZxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Alec POV**

I felt warm all over as Magnus held me the whole ride back. We just sat there in silence, merely feasting on each other's presence. It was a comfortable quiet filled with such emotion in the air that talking would just ruin it. It'd only been a couple days since we've met, but I'd never felt this close to anyone before in any type of way. My head on his shoulder, his arms around me...we just fit perfectly. Made me start wondering if we'd fit together in other ways too...

The car stopped and I could feel Magnus run his hands through my hair and sigh. "Alexander, love, you're home."

I pretended to be asleep, that car ride had been too short and I just wanted to be held by him if only just a few more seconds.

Magnus kissed my cheek and rubbed his nose against mine, making it almost impossible to keep up my pretense. Then he planted a chaste kiss on my lips causing me to stir slightly. I heard him chuckle softly in response and soon after I felt his hand caressing my thigh and creeping closer to my midsection. I gasped despite myself, giving my act away. He put his lips against my neck and nibbled softly before letting out a breathy laugh. "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, mon amour? Is that it?"

Immediately I straightened up feeling the blood rush to my cheeks , "Even the most dense person knows what that means. The answer is no. Thank you for the date. It was...interesting. But now I have to go inside. Good night, Magnus."

He caught my arm just as I was about to close the car door, making me stop in my tracks like an obedient puppy. "Alexander...I will see you again right? I mean, would you like to see me again?"

I swore under my breath without looking back at him. This guy he seriously...confuses me. "Of course, stupid. How could I not?"

I walked towards the door with a huge smile on my face, feeling fluttery all over. "Call me!" Magnus shouted before I heard the engine speed off. I laughed loudly as I walked inside and closed the door behind me leaning against it, closing my eyes and relishing the warm after feeling of being with Magnus.

"So you did do it!" Isabelle's accusation snapped me out of my brief moment of happiness. I peeked at her through one eye and contemplated slapping the stupid off her face.

"I'm not a whore. Besides...Magnus is a guy. I can't 'do it' with a guy, Izzy." I rolled my eyes and walked off hoping she'd take a hint and leave me be. Girls can be so annoying, she better be happy she was my sister.

"Guys can so do it! Besides if you didn't then why do you have that hickey on your neck?" She challenged me with amusement in her eyes and I stiffened up.

"I have no such thing." Magnus didn't give me a hickey, he had no chance to... Suddenly I remembered his lips moving against my neck as I pretended to sleep and I became furious. "It wasn't my idea! I didn't even give him permission."

I escaped Isabelle's amused stare and ran to my room and shut the door behind me examining my neck in the mirror. Sure enough there was a red swell on my neck. I groaned loudly and grabbed my hair. "Shit why? You damn self absorbed, possessive warlock."

I then heard a throat clearing from the back of me and spun around to see Jace laying on my bed, reading a book with his eyebrow raised at me. Fuck. My. Life. "Care to explain the slew of swears you just let out?"

Groaning again in frustration I point my finger at him haughtily, "This is my room! My damn room. Why do I have to answer to you, huh?"

Jace quirked his eyebrow in amusement and got up to stand in front of me. " Alec what's up? You can tell me you know?"

I stared at my feet, fiddling with my hands, "You are the last person I would tell."

"Why? Is this about Magnus? Did he hurt you? I swear I'll cut him-"

"Hold a second. What do you know about Magnus?" I held my breath praying he didn't know. If he found out I was gay he'd treat me different... I could handle being shunned from him.

"You went on a date with him right?" Jace asked softly, and my head snapped up. He knew. And now my life was over.

"Why would I go on a date with a guy?" I mumbled, staring straight in the eye.

"Because...you like him, don't you?" Jace asked with concern, reacting way differently than I expected him to. "Alec, did you think I would judge you based on what you like? Come on, you're my brother, my parabatai. Now tell me did he hurt you?"

I stopped for a while to think about it seriously and shook my head shutting my eyes briefly. Magnus did not hurt me...he made me feel alive. He was...

"No, Jace." I laughed shaking my head in disbelief, "He's perfect."

 **Magnus POV**

"Come here." I cooed as Chairman Meow pounced onto my lap and I stroked his fur, sighing in contentment. I wonder what my lovely Alexander was doing right now, and how he reacted to the hickey. I was actually surprised that I hadn't gotten a phone call from him already to complain about it. That meant my plan failed. I was so sure his sister would tease him about it an md he'd be so angry with embarrassment that he'd call me. But now I was left all alone in this big apartment surviving off memories from our date. It was so cute how he pretended to sleep just so I could hold him longer. If he wanted me so badly he could just say so. I mean I'd understand, I am smoking hot to be honest. Even I want me sometimes. Maybe I'd pushed it a little bit asking him for sex on the first date but we all knew he was thinking it. After all these years I still don't understand why mortals cloak their feelings when they don't have forever. Besides sex with him would be so...intriguing.

Barbie Girl by Aqua sounded off in the background and I knew it was him calling. Stow away your hand, Magnus.

"Hello, Magnus speaking." I smirked , throwing Chairman Meow off my lap.

"I do not remember you asking to leave a mark on me you possessive freak!" He shouted into my ears making me flinch. I loved it. So much.

"Well it was you who decided to play Sleeping Beauty tonight. Thought you wanted to be kissed awake." A bit of an understatement.

"W-Well that's not the point! You humiliated me in front of my sister. Now she thinks that we..." Alec trailed off and I could hear him pacing.

"She thinks that we what?" I pressed on, barely containing my laughter at his cuteness.

"She thinksawekindadidit." He mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you. Maybe I should come over instead."

"I said she thinks we did it! Don't come!" He whispered loudly into the phone, amusing me even more.

"Oh baby, but I'm almost there." I moaned in protest, teasing the life out of him wondering how long it'd take him to catch on.

The phone went quiet on the other side for a while before I heard him groan. Was it weird that this was turning me on. "You are incorrigible. Completely repugnant, Magnus Bane. You are a...hormonal sex machine!"

"Why thank you, love. Care to join?" I taunted him, he was so sexy without even knowing it. Was that supposed to be an insult? At least that meant he'd been having dirty fantasies about me. Alexander you naughty virgin minded beast.

"No thank you!" He shouted again and I could picture his face all red now with his fists balled at his side. "And I swear you better not come here if you know what's good for you."

I hung up the phone at that and smirked widely while looking at my reflection in the full length mirror. I had never received a better bedroom invitation my whole life.

A/N: Hey there angels ;;)) Here's another token of my love for you ❤ Will Alec give it up after the first date? Omfg. Read. Review. Favorite. Share.

~xxLynZxx


	5. Chapter 5

Alec POV

I was a wreck of nerves. Regardless of the fact that I'd just told Magnus not to come, I had a gut feeling that he would anyway. Not that I didn't want him to...that little episode in the car had left me desperate for more, needing to feel his lips on other areas of my skin. I groaned loudly and clamped my hands over my face as I threw myself on the bed. I was wanting and needing things I never had before and there was only one cure for it. A loud noise sounded from my bathroom and I jumped in shock. Running to the door and opening it to find none other than Magnus brushing himself off in the mirror.

"You called?" He turned towards me stepping out of the bathroom and into my room, looking around the place. "You could at least add some color."

"Magnus...I told you NOT to come." I whispered harshly.

He walked closer to me and I backed up every time he stepped forward until I was against the wall with him hovering over me, trapping me with his arms. Every part of my body was pressed up against his and I couldn't help but get a little excited.

"Alexander..." Magnus purred into my ear causing me to shiver slightly, "If you wanted me so badly, you should've been a good boy and just ask."

I licked my lips nervously unsure of what to say next. His nearness was making it hard for me to breathe, even harder to think. "I'm sorry..."

He stepped back to look at me and all the amusement was gone from his expression. The playful Magnus I was used to was gone and replaced by a serious man with a hunger in his eyes that made a jolt of heat rush to my pants. "On the bed."

My feet were rooted to the ground as my lips parted to speak but no words came out. I was so overwhelmed I didn't know what to do and soon enough my knees became wobbly. Before I could fall, Magnus's strong arms wrapped around me and then I was carried to the bed, my heartbeat accelerated even faster. He lay me down and crawled on top of me straddling my waist. I felt the friction in his pants press against my stomach and gasped in shock.

Winking at me quickly, he dipped his head pushing up the fabric and revealing my torso then put his lips on my skin, sucking at it gently. I squirmed under his kisses biting down on my lip holding back a moan as he went higher, taking my nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around then biting down on it hard. I let out an embarrassingly loud moan and he groaned against my skin in response chuckling softly and looking up at me mischievously. His lips trailed up my neck, along my jaw line and then crushed against my lips in a steamy desperate kiss. My tongue struggled against his for a while before he came up for air, gazing into my eyes seductively.

"Tell me what you want, love." Magnus murmured sultrily kissing me again and I got lost in his lips before he pulled away, looking me dead in the eye . "Tell me what you want right now. Although it may seem so, I can't read your mind."

My head was dizzy and I just wanted him to finish what he was doing. "I don't know." I lied pulling his lips to mine, wrapping my arms around his neck. He immediately escaped from my embrace and knelt down at the foot of the bed, between my legs and ran his hands up my thighs making my breath hitch in my throat. "M-Magnus...what are you doing?"

He played with the waistband of my boxers and trailed his finger over my erection through the thin fabric, I stiffened up and stop breathing. "Whatever you tell me to do...or I can keep doing this."

"Please..." I groaned burying my face into a pillow, "Magnus you're killing me."

"Not yet." In one swift movement my boxers were off and a thrilling, foreign sensation ignited my body as I let out an uncontrollable moan which was, thankfully, muffled by the pillow.

Magnus POV;))

Alexander's moans of ecstasy filled the room as I continued to work him up and down my throat, feeling completely in control. His hips start grinding against me causing his strokes to go deeper. I let out a muffled groan as he slams into my throat one last time before writhing under me and cumming into my mouth. I come up for air sweating and breathing rapidly. I look at Alec and he has the pillow pressed to his face so hard I fear he'll accidentally smother himself.

"Baby...look at me." I whispered trailing my finger up his torso then attempting to remove the pillow; his grip was strong.

"No," He whimpered, shaking his head without removing the pillow. "I don't understand what just happened..."

"I gave you a blow job." I chuckled laying my head on his stomach. "And you liked it obviously."

"Don't say it!" He whispered, abashed. Slowly he removed the pillow from his face revealing his deeply flushed cheeks. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" I half smiled trying to keep my composure cause I knew what was coming next.

"Well..." He murmured averting his gaze to the wall. "Don't you need to...feel better too?"

"Are you saying you want to get me off?" I smirked as his eyes widened at my lack of discretion and flipped him onto his stomach. "There is a way you can help..." Leaving a line of kisses down his back, I tried to calm the thoughts I knew he had to be having. I stopped when I reached his ass and drew in a long breath. It was even more perfect than I imagined it through his jeans. I cupped his ass and rubbed it, spreading his cheeks gently.

"M-Magnus what are you doing?" He stuttered, tensing up under me in panic. Virgins were always like this...

"Shh, darling just relax. I won't hurt you...that much." I cooed putting two fingers in my mouth then using them to stretch him out. He eased into it eventually and I could hear him making soft noises. "Good boy...now I'd definitely use that pillow if I were you."

He nodded meekly and did as I said. I cursed under my breath as I eased into him giving him time to adjust to the feeling. "Fuck...are you okay baby? Is it okay if I move?"

He nodded as he bit down on the pillow even harder to block out his noises. I fought crying out as I thrust into him over and over, his back arching and my finger nails digging into the headboard. He was so tight it felt like my mind was about to explode.

"Mine okay?" I growled into his ear possessively, "You're all mine ."

Alec nodded again and I let out a low groan as I pulled out of him and came. I rolled off of him and onto the bed beside him, just laying there for a while waiting for him to calm down. Soon enough he pushed the pillow to the side and wrapped his arms around me like a koala. Too cute for words.

I stroked his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. "So...how are you feeling?"

"You released your...damn body fluids all over me you self absorbed asshole!" He retorted furiously, but snuggled closer to me anyway.

"Aww I'm sorry darling. You're still beautiful even with my giz all over you." I grinned and kissed his nose but this time he pulled away. Oops, too far?

"That is unforgivable. You're such a worthless pig I should have never-" He cut off as the door knob rattled slightly.

"Hey Alec, are you okay? I thought I heard some noise..." Jace's voice trailed off from the other side of the door and I clamped my hand over Alec's mouth.

"Act normal, tell him you were just looking for something." I whispered hurriedly.

"Don't come in! I mean, I'm okay I was just looking for something..." Alec replied slowly while keeping his eyes on me.

"Oh, okay if you're sure.." Jace called back, then his footsteps faded.

Assuming he was gone, I smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Do you need any help?" Jace's voice sounded outside the door again and I cursed internally and made a mental note to get him back.

"Nope I'm good. Thanks though." Alec sighed and leaned back against my chest. "He's really gone this time. That'd would've been horrible. Are you staying by the way?"

I smiled at how he tried to ask so casually and shook my head. "Afraid I can't. We don't want a manifestation of what almost happened just now..."

"Oh. Well that's a good thing. I thought I'd have to kick you out." He laughed, punching me on the chest lightly.

I captured his hand and kissed it gently. "Call me, okay? Or else I'm gonna tell Isabelle what a naughty boy you are."

He scrunched up his nose at me. "I'll call you...if I have nothing better to do. Good night, Magnus."

"I'll be expecting your call...sweet dreams. I love you." I kissed him good bye quickly and teleported back to my house. My heart was hammering in my chest; I'd just told Alexander I loved him after just the first date. What the fuck was I thinking?

A/N: OMFG ##$&%$% angelsss xD. Hold on my unicorns are screaming.

~xxLynZxx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the continuous support guys you're all such angels ❤ This one is dedicated to hallowheart45 and SereneCalamity my most responsive readers lol I always look forward to reviews. Anywayy enough foolish blabbery, on with the story! Read. Review. Favorite. Share.

~xxLynZxx

 **Magnus POV**

It had been exactly 32 hours since Alexander and I had sex...since it'd slipped out that I love him; since I'd heard from him. I know he'd threatened to not call but I didn't know he'd actually go through with it. Did I scare him away when I used the 'L' word? Did having sex with me make him rethink his sexuality? Or did he just realize that he'd made the biggest mistake of his life by giving his virginity to me? Whatever it was I couldn't take it anymore. Every second I was growing more insane, more obsessed with him. I needed to see him, even if that resulted in me finding out something that would break my heart forever...

Without a second thought I found myself calling the one person I knew would give me the answers I needed.

"Hello it's Izzy! If you're hearing this right now I'm busy. Please leave your message after the beep and I'll get back to you whenever."

I groaned as the beeping sound came but tried to regain my composure. "Hello, Isabelle. It's Magnus. I was wondering if that brother of yours is still alive... He hasn't called me yet. Bye."

Just as I was about to hang up I heard Isabelle's frantic voice. "Sorry Magnus, that was a prank, I was here the whole time. Great acting skills huh! Anyway what's this about Alec?"

"I haven't heard from him since our date...is he alright? Has he been acting weird? I thought everything was going smoothly..." I sighed loudly plopping down on the futon.

"Well...now that you've mentioned it he has been acting a bit strange. I mean he always shuts me out of his room but lately he wouldn't even let Jace in." Isabelle sighed and I could hear the sudden worry in her voice; this was bad. "Did something happen that I should know about?"

I bit down on my lip weighing out the pros and cons of my options. Option one: Tell Isabelle Alec and I had sex. Option two: Don't tell her and never find out what's wrong with Alec. None of these options ruled in my favor because someone would get upset either way. If I told Isabelle we had sex, Alexander would find out and hate me for an indefinite period of time. However if I completely lied to Isabelle and she found out later, then I would lose my only reliable source of information on Alec. Shit. " I kinda...told him that I love him." I high fived myself mentally. Nice, a white lie. No harm, no foul.

Isabelle squealed loudly and I could picture her jumping right now; the girl seriously needed a love life of her own. "Omg yes. I knew it. I knew you loved him. People are stupid when they say love at first sight isn't possible. Well I don't see why that would make him cranky though."

"What do you mean? He's probably distancing himself because I screwed up and said it too soon. I'll fix this." I stated firmly and hung up.

Something was wrong and I had to fix it no matter what it cost me. I called Claus and told him to ready the car. I was going to get my man.

Minutes later I arrived at his safe hold and Isabelle greeted me at the door with an expression mixed with glee and irritation. "I hate that you always hang up! Why do you do that? I'm so glad you're here. Alec's in his room. I'm guessing you already know where that is."

I waved her off; her slyness was wasted on me. "I'm a guest. Escort me to his room."

"You're no fun, old guy. One warning though, Alec's really scary when he's cranky." Isabelle shook her head as she took me to the room.

"I scolded Cleopatra's pampered ass. I'm not scared to give Alexander a good spanking...he'd probably like it anyway. Maybe I'll have to come up with a better punishment." I mused aimlessly as we got to his room.

Isabelle laughed and shook her head then knocked on the door. "Alec! Open up!"

"Go away shit face." He responded flatly.

Isabelle frowned at his rudeness. "I'll make a beautiful bride someday. You're gonna be sorry you said that."

I snickered at their banter and pushed her to the side lightly. "I'll take it from here darling. Run along now. Oh I'll know if you eavesdrop, Alec would never forgive you."

She stuck out her tongue but disappeared down the hallway nonetheless. I crossed my fingers as I opened the room door. Immediately something hard came in contact with my face and I groaned but shut the door behind me. I flinched as I looked over at Alec who was obviously guilty of launching a shoe at my face. He just sat there on the bed staring at me. He didn't look scared at all...he was pissed. Alexander was furious with me, and it was definitely not because I loved him. "Are you gonna say something?" I asked irritably after a few minutes of him staring at me like I had the largest pimple on my nose.

"Well you're the one who came here. So obviously you have something you need to say to me." He snapped back folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry for saying I love you then. Didn't know you were going to be such a bitch about it." I huffed back, also folding my arms. Never did I know that loving someone was such a crime.

"Seriously? You're apologizing for that? Oh my gosh you don't even know why I'm upset!" He shot daggers at me with his eyes. Stirring up a confusion like no other inside me.

"If it's not that then what is it? I honestly don't know love." I frowned deeply, eyebrows furrowing in perplexity.

"You..." He balled his fists at his side and shut his eyes as his face went completely red. "You fucked me in the ass and I haven't been able to walk ever since!"

My jaw dropped and I had to push my fist in my mouth to stop the uncontrollable laughter that was daring to come out. That was why he was mad? And here I thought he didn't love me back...I sighed and dropped my hands to my side and walked over to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He whispered with wide eyes as I leaned in to kiss him. "Magnus."

"Yes, Alexander?" I sighed against his lips. I was so exhausted right now. All that time I was thinking he wanted nothing to do with me.

"Don't kiss me." Alec mumbled expertly avoiding my eyes.

"And why shouldn't I?" I challenged him running my tongue across his lower lip.

"Because..." He swallowed deeply still not looking at me. "We might end up doing dirty things again..."

"Might?" I smirked and kissed him anyway. His lips instantaneously crashed against mine in a hungry desperate kiss. Good. He'd missed me too. I ran my hands up his shirt and gently coaxed him with my hands to lay down.

That's when he pulled away, ending my bliss way too soon. "Magnus I'm still...in pain. I can't take you right now."

"Who says you have to?" I laughed softly and gazed into his mesmerizing blue eyes. "Alexander... I don't want you to feel obligated okay? Only if you want to. Besides a relationship requires two people."

"R-Relationship?" Alec's eyes widened again as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Yes. Unless you don't want that..." I trailed off wanting to push his buttons just a little.

"Dumb ass." He punched my chest then slowly his eyes met mine and he caught my lip between his teeth pulling me into a slow steamy kiss. "Can we just keep doing this? For like the rest of the time you're here today?"

Laughing against his lips I shook my head in wonder. "We can kiss for like the rest of forever if you want."

Then I gave my boyfriend what he wanted despite the throbbing in my pants. He was too cute...nah he was too fucking sexy.

;) ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Alec POV**

I woke up with Magnus's arms wrapped around my waist and his head on my pillow. A contented smile settled on my face as a realized he'd spent the night. He had said we were in a relationship now...oh my gosh I have a boyfriend. Shaking my head I slowly pulled Magnus's arms from around me, careful not to wake him, and strolled into the kitchen. Only to meet mom and Izzy arguing over the kitchen counter in harsh whispers. As I stepped into the kitchen they both turned to look at me and stopped talking.

The tension was so uncomfortable I couldn't help but start sweating. "Good morning ladies...beautiful day isn't it?"

They turned back to glaring at each other and I cleared my throat loudly to get their attention again.

Mom suddenly started to walk away then looked behind briefly. "A word, Alec?"

I watched her walk into the study and lagged behind a bit to talk to Izzy. "Hey...what's going on?"

"You know, just typical mother parading about with a stick up her ass. Better hurry before she blows up at you too, big brother." She smiled curtly and nodded in the direction mom went.

I decided she was probably right. Mom was touchy these days; what was that stage in a woman's life when they become ultimately bitchy called again? Right...menopause. I shook my head and shut the door behind me once I'd got into the study and mom beckoned me to sit.

"So mom...what's the stitch?" I tried to lighten the situation but was just greeted by a cold stare in response. Bad timing?

"Alec...why can't your sister be responsible like you? I know she's young but there are boundaries to rebellion." She sighed in distress and I patted her arm to offer some comfort.

"Maybe she's not rebelling...maybe that's just who she is. Everyone won't be perfect immediately. I say give her some more time to enjoy her youth, it goes so fast..." I coaxed soothingly.

"Well I suppose that is true..." She sniffled and looked up at me, pausing for a bit too long. "Alexander Lightwood...is that a love bite on your neck?"

I immediately jumped up out of her grasp and looked away. "No mom...and it's called a hickey."

"Listen to you! Hickey? I here I thought you were the responsible one! How did you even get that? When did you even get a girlfriend?" Mom screeched loudly, flailing her arms about and I face palmed myself mentally. How did I forget to hide it?

"Mother, please calm down. And why would you assume I have a girlfriend?" I exhaled slowly awaiting her answer.

"So you got intimate with just some random girl? What a slut! Who is she?" Mom stood up and I caught her wrists, forcing her to stay put.

"Mom. Look at me." I looked her dead in the eye, swallowing loudly. "Haven't you ever noticed something different about me?"

"Alec what are you saying? You've always been a good child...such a good child." She mumbled in confusion, but I could tell she knew where I was going.

"Mom. Seriously, look at me. I know you know that I'm different. You know that I'm -"

"Shh...honey it will be alright. You don't have to say anything. We can get through this...we can fix you..." She stumbled as tears started pooling in her eyes.

"No mom! Let me say it, you have to hear this. I'm gay. And I don't regret it. And I don't want to change it. And I can't be fixed." I stated firmly as she lost all her cool and broke down. I refused to feel guilty.

"Alec...don't say that! We can help you ...fix you." She sobbed more to herself than me.

"You can't fix something that isn't broken, mom. There's nothing wrong with me." I took in a deep breath, determined to get everything out. "I have a boyfriend. We're in love. I've known I was gay all my life..."

"Really? Well you'd better forget about him. Your father and I have arranged for you to get married to a sensible young lady from a noble family." She wiped her eyes and stood up, looking at me with finality. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Alec. You'll realize soon enough that what we're doing is the best thing for you."

I watched her walk out of the study and slowly walked back to my room trying to process everything that just happened. Shutting the door behind me I stared at Magnus who was sleeping peacefully under the covers. I sighed and shook him slightly, sad that I had to disturb his slumber. "Magnus. Magnus. Babe, wake up."

He stirred slightly and groaned, turning over to face me with a smile that disappeared as soon as he saw my expression. "What's wrong, love?"

His voice was so sexy when he was sleepy...shit I get distracted easily. "We have to go. Right now."

Magnus got up immediately and started putting on his clothes, no longer giving me the pleasure of drooling over his body. "Where to?"

I gazed down at my feet like they were the most interesting feet ever. "Can we go to your place? They won't find us there..."

He paused briefly while slipping on his shoes then continued and shook his head. "I'm gonna get the full story when we're there but somehow I feel like this isn't a surprise wedding announcement."

I laughed despite myself, he could lighten up the most dim atmosphere...no wonder I loved him. "Come let's go. We'll have to sneak out obviously. Good thing it's early."

We crept down the hallway and I slipped a little note under Izzy's door so she wouldn't make my absence noticeable. When we got outside successfully I let out a deep breath and we got inside the car that was waiting.

"Good morning, Mr. Lightwood." Claus greeted me from the drivers seat. The guy was really growing on me I had to admit.

"Hey, Claus what's up? Btw you can call me Alec. I'm pretty sure you're much older than me..."

Magnus interrupted us, draping his arm across my shoulder. "It's a shit day, Claus. Partition up please."

"As you wish." Claus responded and soon after the barrier between us rolled up and I relaxed against Magnus's chest.

"Tell Magnus what happened." He cooed at me while stroking my hair and I sighed.

"My mom saw the hickey." I stated and looked up at him accusingly.

"Oh." He froze slightly then smiled sheepishly. "Then what happened?"

I explained to him how mom thought she could "fix me" and how they'd arranged a freakin marriage for me. As if I couldn't choose sensible partner. That was the worst part. Worst than being scorned for my sexuality. Magnus sat and listened the whole time, caressing my face and keeping me calm. He was such an amazing man...a girl could never give this to me.

"So are you still sad?" Magnus nuzzled my neck as we pulled up to his house.

I jumped out of the car and pulled him along, impatiently waiting for him to open the door. "Did it seem like I was? I was pissed, not sad."

"Hmmm...big difference." He mused sarcastically and opened the door letting me in first.

I spun around taking in my surroundings, it looked much different compared to that night at the party. Closing my eyes I inhaled slowly, it was so peaceful, I could get used to this. Soft music started to play in the background and soon after I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Can I have this dance?" Magnus looked down at me and spun me into him with a seductive smile playing at his lips. "Actually...can I have all of you?"

I pressed a light kiss against his cheek, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Take whatever you want...my youth is yours."

"Hmm...well in that case." He threw me over his shoulder and took me to his lavish bedroom and lay me on the bed with a wicked grin. I could only hope that a pillow fight was what he had in mind or I'd be immobile indefinitely.

A/N: Hello there angel hearts. Sending out love to everyone of you! ㈴5㈳9 Giving rainbows to all my unicorns out there who might have experienced this kind of problem with their parents accepting their sexuality. Can't fix what's not broken.

Hearts and Rainbows

~xxLynZxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Magnus POV**

Alec's laughter filled the room as I tickled him mercilessly and he squirmed under me, eyes shut with tears streaming down his cheek.

"Magnus!" He panted, "Magnus! That's enough, please. Oh my damnit Magnus!"

I grinned widely as I pinned him to the bed straddling his waist and hovered over his lips. "What's the magic word?"

He suddenly froze and his face distorted with confusion. "Hey...that's not fear. You're a warlock. That's too many magic words to guess."

I stared at him in disbelief for a moment then immediately erupted with laughter so hard my eyes glossed over and rolled off him.

"Hey..." He tugged on my arm like a kid and I turned to face him. "What's so funny Magnus?"

I smiled softly and poked his cheek playfully. " You're really cute."

Alec swatted my hand away and gave his signature pout. "I'm a man. Men aren't cute."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Then how would you describe yourself, love?"

"Well..." Alec frowned deeply in thought, "I'm hot and..."

"Mhmm..." I resisted laughing at his concentrated expression.

"I'm definitely sexy. Definitely." He smirked smugly and folded his arms behind his head.

"Hmm...prove it."

"W-What?" Alec stuttered, opening his eyes widely.

"Prove that you're sexy." I grinned sneakily and challenged him with my gaze.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Come on just look at me. You know I'm sexy... I am right?"

I bit down on my lip to hide my smile and pretended to ponder. "Well I wouldn't know...I guess that's why you're cute to me. Cute and shy."

Suddenly he was on top of me with his hand around my throat, gazing down at me through hooded eyes. I gasped at the unexpected turn of tables. I kinda liked it...

"Am I still cute to you?" Alec whispered huskily lowering his lips to my neck.

"Not sure." I exhaled loudly and grinned up at him, "Give me your worst."

He placed a hand over my mouth harshly. "No talking. I'm in charge here."

"Yes, sir." I answered and my voice was muffled by his hand.

Alec tightened his other hand around my throat and narrowed his eyes. "I said _no talking_."

I nodded my head vigorously, _oh please continue._

He smiled and released his hold and slid my shirt off then pulled off my pants leaving me in my briefs. I heard him suck in his breath as his eyes grazed over my body and couldn't help but smirk.

"A thong, really Magnus?" Alec hissed lowly and licked his lips.

"It's called a brief actually. But I do have thongs if you dig that." I winked and grinned at him.

He gripped the hem of my briefs and tugged hard, ripping it off. He stared at my naked erection and swallowed slowly. "No need for that. I like you better with nothing at all."

Before I could respond to what he said I was startled by the sensation of his lips around my shaft. I groaned loudly in pleasure and suddenly the sensation stopped. Alec pulled me out of his mouth and stared up at me.

"No moaning. No touching either."

My mouth dropped open in disbelief and I frowned. "You might as well put a damn sock in my mouth and tie my hands. This is some fifty shades shit going on. That's what."

"Magnus you're being a naughty boy. I'll have to teach you a lesson." Alec smirked and grabbed my dick. _Hard_. So hard that my eyes started to water. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure as he loosened his grip and started to massage it in an up and down motion.

I whimpered softly and swore under my breath shakily. "Fuck Alexander..."

He smiled obviously pleased himself and let go. He trailed his fingers down my sternum and back up making my breath hitch in my throat.

I held in my breath and caught Alec's wrist and flipped him over so he was under me. His eyes widened and he gazed into my eyes slightly intimidated. "I hope you had fun teasing me. It's my turn now."

 **Alec POV**

My control was gone and I was not looking forward to Magnus's wrath. "But you told me to prove that I was sexy..."

He laughed and swirled his tongue around my ear lobe and blew in my ear softly. "Yes love I'm afraid I did. And I'm glad you had fun. But now I'm so aroused...insatiable even. And it's your fault."

I trembled slightly at the lust in his voice, had I really done this to him? "I'm sorry?"

Magnus nibbled on my ear gently, soothing me in the most sensual way. "It's okay love. Cause I'm going to fuck you. I'm not going easy this time."

I choked on my breath at the thought of what he'd do to me. "But I'm still sore from last time..."

Magnus stripped me in silence but I could feel the sexual tension in the air. He spread my legs and I panicked because he was going to enter me from this angle. I shut my eyes and swore and braced for the pain. Just as I thought he was about to put himself inside me he stopped.

"Alexander love. If you thought you were sore before... then I'd be prepared to not walk for a week after this if I were you." He growled lowly as he thrust into me without warning.

I cried out in pain as he filled my insides then ripped out of me. No warning. No lube. No nothing. Pissed Magnus was really scary...yet fucking sexy. Who was I kidding? He was always sexy. "Magnus...deeper..."

He paused for a second, panting heavily. "Are you sure babe?" Uncertainty laced his voice but I wanted this badly. The pain was turning into a numbing pleasure that I wanted more of...

"Oh my gosh yes." I moaned and buried my face in the pillow as he slammed into me. My body shook with pleasure as the bed rocked beneath us and our moans echoed in the room.

Suddenly my phone started ringing in the background and Magnus kept going despite the noise. I sighed and groaned at the same time. Don't ask how. "Magnus...my phone."

"Ignore...it." Magnus huffed in between thrusts and picked up his speed. I couldn't shake the feeling that it might be important but it stopped ringing.

He slowed down again making deeper thrusts into me and I shivered as I reached my climax. I was never shy about masturbation, especially when my boyfriend was fucking the shit out of me... "Magnus...I'm gonna cum."

"Hold on baby, me too...just a second." He groaned loudly as we both came just as he finished his sentence. "I'm thinking about taking you again Alexander."

My eyes widened at the thought, I was completely spent. My phone started ringing again and I sent a silent thank you to the angel. I reached over to the dresser and looked at the caller id. Izzy.

"Hey." I answered breathily. Shit. She was going to pick up on something.

"Alec is Magnus there? Jace was attacked by a demon... He's not looking well. He needs a warlock." Izzy said frantically.

I glanced at Magnus who was staring at me eagerly with doughy eyes and sighed. "I don't think he's up to it right now Izzy. He's...occupied."

Izzy sniffed loudly, "Alec please. All you have to do is say the word and he'll come."

"Well I'll see what I can do. Give me a few minutes I'll talk to him." I frowned and hung up. This was gonna be a task.

 **A/N:** Hey there angels ❤ College is kinda hectic right now just had midterms so I took a bit longer but its here now! Hope you loved it as much as i love you guys. Read. Comment. Share. Favorite.

~xxLynZxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Alec POV**

"Babe..." I started off as endearing as possible, drawing little circles on his chest. "You like Izzy right?"

"Mhmm of course I love Isabelle." Magnus kissed my neck distractedly, "Why is there a problem?"

"An urgent problem actually. Izzy needs a favor of you."

Magnus sighed and rolled over to face me. "Sure. What is it? She does me alot of favors."

I paused slightly at his statement in confusion. "What favors could Izzy possibly grant you? You know what...never mind. The point is Jace has demon poison seeping through his veins as we speak and he needs a warlock to save him."

He scrunched up his nose and scowled in distaste. "And by 'a warlock ' you mean me."

"Eh...more or less." I chuckled lightly.

"Ughh!" Magnus groaned and puffed out his cheeks, "Wait. What does Jace being on the brink of death have to do with doing Isabelle a favor?"

"Seriously, Magnus?" I sighed and poked his cheeks releasing the air he'd been holding in. "Don't be like this babe."

"What? I really don't see the connection." He lied and feigned a yawn dramatically. "However if I must tend to the blonde shadowhunter boy... then you will owe me a favor Alexander."

"Me?" I squeaked out and cleared my throat. "I mean why me? It's Izzy who's asking."

"Hmmm right. But it's you who is demanding." Magnus stated matter of factly. "Very well. I will go. But you will accompany me."

I sighed and shook my head, "Magnus I just ran away remember? I can't go back to the institute right now. I can't risk running into my mom."

"Then there's no fun in this." Magnus complained but got up despite himself. "Fine. But you owe me big time."

"Thanks so much for this Magnus." I breathed out in relief. "You know Jace is my parabatai...if he dies there's no telling what will happen to me."

"Don't thank me yet Alexander. You now owe me a favor. And the High Warlock always comes to collect."

"Hmm I'd bet. Anyway love you'd better run along then. Because if Jace dies you will have no favor to collect." I smiled curtly and shooed him away. He glared at me coldly before snapping his fingers and disappearing into thin air. Geesh. Talk about no warning. I sighed and snuggled into the pillow. Finally I could catch up on some much needed sleep.

 **Magnus POV**

When I arrived at the institute Claus appeared in the parking lot simultaneously. I walked inside without knocking; some secure "safe hold" alright. There was no need to ask where to find Jace. Between Clary's crying and Isabelle's groans of frustration, I think I managed finding the victim quite impressively. I stood there in the doorway for a few minutes before clearing my throat to make my presence known; the mourning scene was too beautiful.

"Magnus! How long have you been here?" Isabelle accused with scolding eyes and I flinched at her aggressiveness.

"Just about three minutes not that long. You're a sight to sore eyes Isabelle, as always."

"Magnus! Jace's body can give in at any moment now. You of all people know the effects of demon poison." Isabelle whimpered and tugged on my sleeve.

I shook her off gently and patted her arm. "Don't worry his runes are good for another 2 minutes or so. You have time to say your good byes."

"Please Magnus...he's like a brother to me. And he's Alec's parabatai. Think about what he's experiencing right now."

I sighed giving in out of the thought of being alone again. No...I couldn't handle that. "Fine, fine. But there are a few things I'll need."

I gave her the list of ingredients I needed for the elixir and she nodded eagerly. "We have those in the cellar. I'll be swift."

"You got ninety seconds!" I called out to her, but she was long gone. A few seconds later Isabelle returned with everything I needed. I raised my eyebrows impressively.

"What are you waiting for? Save him!" Isabelle cried shoving me toward the mattress.

I sighed and rolled up my sleeves; I had work to do.

Hours later I woke up in a strangely familiar bed. My throat immediately started hurting as I inhaled, it felt like i was breathing in shards of glass. I groaned as I sat up and suddenly a glass of water was placed to my lips. I downed the glass and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that."

"No thank you Magnus. We're so grateful." Isabelle smiled softly and retrieved the glass from my hand placing it on a table.

"Don't thank me. Thank your brother. He now owes me a favor because of this." I informed her thoughtfully. If only she knew what her brother might have to do.

"What? Are you going to make him do masochistic yaoi stuff?" She gasped, "Magnus I know you're...kinky right but Alec is delicate so..."

"Isabelle don't worry." I laughed, "I would not force Alexander to do anything, I have other favors in mind. Besides why use my request on something I'll get for free?"

"Oh. Woa." Isabelle blinked twice and cleared her throat loudly, "Damn Magnus. Would you mind elaborating just a bit on that last bit? Just between me and you."

I laughed and shook my head shooing her away. "Hun, I'll pass on that one. Speaking of your brother, I'm afraid I've left him alone long enough. I must leave now."

Isabelle darted in front the room door and fidgeted nervously. "Well you see...I can't let you do that."

"And why not?" I demanded coolly.

"Well..." She looked down at her feet shamefully, "My parents are here...and so are the Clave."

My head snapped up and I glared at Isabelle through narrowed eyes. "What do you mean the Clave is here?"

"The demon attack that happened?" Isabelle inhaled slowly, "That was all my fault for messing around with Downworlders." I raised my eyebrows at the last part part and she swore. "Shit. Sorry Magnus you know what I mean. I just don't want to specify who I dealt with..."

"Well this is great." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair in frustration, "So how long will they be here? I need to get back to Alexander, Isabelle."

"I'm so sorry Magnus but I really don't know." Isabelle frowned, "Can't you just...you know, magic yourself there?"

"If you don't recall, I just healed Blondie from demon poison. Hence, my magic is too low to teleport. My poor Alexander, you will have to wait for me." I pouted and fell back on the pillow.

"Magnus..." Isabelle patted my shoulder in remorse, "I offer myself if you find yourself sexually deprived during your stay here."

My eyes widened and I almost passed out again. "No dear. In case you haven't noticed...you are not exactly my type. Besides, I'm your brother's boyfriend. Do you want his ghost to haunt you?"

She frowned deeply, "Hey that's not funny. Alec is all the way in wherever the hell you live. He'd never know."

On queue, my phone started ringing and Isabelle glanced at the screen and yelped. I laughed at the irony of the situation. "It's him isn't it?"

"Don't answer it!" Isabelle ordered, took my phone and ran in the bathroom with it.

A/N: Sorry this is so bad and it took so long angels. I've been really busy lately ㈷3. Comment if you liked it and share if you want your friends to love it too ! Favorite and follow if you wanna pet my unicorn haha. Love always.

~xxLynZxx


	10. IT WAS A JOKE AN

A/N: Okay to anyone who's confused about last chapter there is NO Izzy and Magnus okay? It was obviously just a joke. This is a MALEC story. As the title says. Love always.

~xxLynZxx


	11. Chapter 10

**Magnus POV**

"Isabelle Lightwood!" I whisper-shouted irritably. "Get out of that restroom and give me back my cellular device right now, young lady!"

She giggled and whispered from the other side of the door, "N-O. No! Make me, Magnus."

I gritted my teeth and tugged gently at the rosary on my neck I'd stolen from Alec and exhaled slowly. "Isabelle. If you don't come out then I'll have to come _in_."

"Oh? How will you do that?" She queried mischievously, "You're all out of magic sauce. You said so yourself, Houdini."

I smirked and thought of Alec as I held his rosary and drew strength from it. Taking a deep breath I focused on the door and it flew open, revealing an astonished Isabelle.

"Hey! You cheated." She frowned taunting me with her accusing glare.

I smiled at her sweetly, "Wanna know a secret about Houdini? He always had a few tricks up his sleeve. Now. Phone. Give it. To me."

"I guess that's fair." She grumbled and handed the phone over to me. I bowed slightly and winked at her before ringing Alec.

He picked up after the first ring. "Magnus? How's everything? Is Jace okay? Did he...?"

"Well..." I trailed off, teasing him a bit, I could hear him holding in his breath. "Yes, love. He's fine. I guess my well being takes the back seat when it comes to Blondie." I added bitterly.

Alec laughed boisterously, "Magnus. Please tell me that you're jealous. It would make my day."

"Me? Jealous?" I huffed incredulously, "In your wet dreams lover boy."

"Well at least you know you're my only wet dream." Alec made a kissy noise in the phone. And. I. Actually. Blushed.

I cleared my throat loudly and adjusted my collar; it was hot in here all of a sudden. "Come on, Alexander. Take a joke? "

"But babe..." He drawled, "I'm just saying what I'm feeling okay? I want you. I want your dick...in my mouth. You know what I'm saying?"

I choked and bit my tongue at the same time, don't ask how that's possible because I'm still tryna figure it out. " _No, no, no._ I do not know what you're saying. And I don't think you do either!"

"Is everything alright?" Isabelle piped in from the bedroom.

"Uh, yes darling you're brother is just feeling a bit under the weather." I answered her curtly and returned my attention to Alec. "Are you drunk?" I whispered harshly into the receiver.

"Yes. Matter of fact I am." Alec giggled and hiccuped, "Drunk in love. With you."

I groaned internally, please tell me he didn't find my stash of Jack Daniels... "Alexander time to sleep."

"Wait what? No hunny bunny." Alec slurred confusedly.

"Yes sweetheart. Good night." I sighed and snapped my fingers sending him into a deep slumber and hung up the phone.

"Is big brother okay? That convo seemed...tense." Isabelle asked cautiously. "Was he mad when you told him you're stuck here?"

"Umm..." I silently cursed myself for forgetting, "I actually didn't tell him that."

"What? Why not Magnus?" She demanded, "You don't know how long you're gonna be trapped here."

"Not for long. As soon as I get my strength back I'll teleport."

"And when will that be?" She quipped.

"Well...whenever it will. Piss off Isabelle." I scowled at her.

"The longer you're here, the longer Alec is alone. So excuse me for worrying about the well being of my brother Mr. High Warlock." Isabelle retorted saucily.

"Really, Isabelle? Do you think I want to be away from Alexander? Let me remind you that it's your fault that I'm here right now. You made the call to Alexander. You asked him to ask me to come. Now you will take the responsibility. So don't blame me." I growled angrily.

Isabelle laughed humorlessly and shook her head, "Lay off, amigo. I do not need you PMS-ing on me today."

My eyes flashed and I gritted my teeth, "Why you little-"

I stopped short when there was a sturdy knock on the door. Isabelle and I stared at each other and I could see the fear in her eyes. She flinched when a knock sounded on the door again. "Stay there." Isabelle mouthed at me before going to open the door.

"Who is it? I was sleeping." Isabelle greeted the crew rudely.

"Isabelle Lightwood, I am the Inquisitor. Also known as I-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know who you are. Why are you here." Isabelle deadpanned.

The Inquisitor cleared her throat and leveled her jaw. "We've come to do a thorough inspection of the institute."

"Meaning...?" Isabelle pressed tiredly.

"Meaning we're going to have a look in here. Step aside."

Isabelle glanced back to look at me but wore an expression of confusion when she saw I was no longer there. They'd better hurry with their inspection because I was not sure how long this invisibility spell would last on my level of magic.

After circling the room for about two minutes they finally left the room. Just as I was about to make myself visible again, the Inquisi-bitch stopped Isabelle at the door.

"Just a word of warning Isabelle Lightwood. I know of your downworlder nocturnal activities. Let me remind you to not bring any of them on shadowhunter grounds."

"Mhmm yes. I gotcha. Bye." Isabelle politely shut the door in her face and turned around swiftly. "Magnus where are you?"

I appeared behind her immediately, "Right here."

Isabelle spun around in shock and the last thing I saw was her fist coming towards my perfect face in the speed of light.

A/N: Hello there you sexy angel beings ㈴1 sorry for the wait! Finals are coming up and the end of semester assignments are horrendous! I always try to find time to write for you guys though. Oh and don't worry the unicorn is being fed properly, thanks for all the faves and follows! I think I'll name him Mr. Jizzly Sparkles... Whatdya think? ㈳7 Comment. Favorite. Follow.

Love always

~XxLynZxx


	12. Chapter 11

**Magnus POV**

My eyelids peeled open and my unarmed irises were immediately ambushed by a ray of light. I hissed at the burn and desperately fumbled around for a blanket, pillow, some kind of shelter from the imposing sun rays damnit! When all of a sudden I heard the comforting sound of the curtains being drawn and my eyes found solace in the now dimly lit room. I breathed a sigh of relief, ready to shut my eyes again but interrupted.

"Are you okay?" The raven-haired angel asked.

Tears pooled in the back of my eyes as my voice hitched with emotion and I extended my arms, "My savior!"

She slapped my arms away, "What the hell are you saying Magnus? And you're acting weird. Knock it off."

I recoiled slowly and sniffled, "I thought I was gonna go blind. That light is an evil thing."

"How ironic. You're afraid of the light, yet the light is the evil one? You perplex me, damn warlock." She muttered haughtily and folded her arms.

Suddenly a brief pain pulsed against my temples, memories rushing back into my mind with it. My head snapped up as I remembered what happened. Isabelle. Fist. Face. My flawless fucking face.

"Bitch." I spat at her.

"Really? I was demoted from savior to that?" Isabelle responded dryly.

"Granny cunt." I smirked smugly.

"Is that all you've got?" She sighed.

"Fugly shit-faced troll." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Humor me, downworlder."

"Female shadowhunter embodiment of that one contestant on Ru Paul's Drag Race that makes it to the finals but gets rejected because they just didn't have it." I folded my arms, quite pleased with myself.

"Hey, that one actually hit a nerve. Are you happy now?" Isabelle frowned.

"Content." I decided after pondering the thought, "I won't be happy until I go home. Can I? Alexander must be bored...since I put him to sleep."

"Wait. What did you just say?" She demanded.

"Nothing." I grinned , zipped my lips and threw away the key. "The Clave is gone?"

"Yes. However, Magnus, this is far from over. They now know that Alec has fled the institute. I suppose their next step is..." She trailed off nervously.

"To look for Alexander?" I finished for her, "Don't worry dear Isabelle. I will not allow them to find him. That is unless he wants to be found..."

"Magnus." She grabbed my hands firmly, "Don't ever think that. The moment you doubt Alec's feelings for you is the moment he will become unsure. So it's up to you to be the fearless one. Show Alec that he can depend on you, that what you have isn't just another fling to you. Got it?"

"Okay." I agreed and rung Claus to come and fetch me. Finally, I was going home.

 **Alec POV**

I was running. It seemed like it had been forever. I didn't know what I was running from but I knew it was something perilous. My conscience told me not to look back; looking back could mean death. So I ran. On and on, and on and on, and on and on again. I didn't become exhausted no matter how long, how fast I ran. My whereabouts? I was unaware of it. Everything passed by in a blur, and I started to wonder if I'd seen these places before. Had I been running around in circles? Was this a maze? How would I know? How could I even know if I was running so fast that everything was morphed into a kaleidoscope of greens, reds, and blues. Was there any escape? There was no escape. Had I been running for days or hours? Months or week? Years...? Suddenly I became tired of running and I was afraid. Was it really okay to stop running? Could I ...? _Stop_. A commanding voice penetrated my thoughts. And then everything stopped. I was so confused because I'd been running for so long that I just stood there, in the midst of the nothingness, and screamed.

"Alexander, love, please it's me. It's okay, everything is alright. I'm here. You're here." Oddly familiar hands cradled my body as the screaming subsided and my heartbeat slowed down.

I exhaled slowly and looked up to see the smile that melted all my fears away. "I'm here? I'm good?"

"Yes, love." He chuckled and brushed my lips with a feather light kiss. "See?"

"Magnus..." I smiled up at him, "hey I kinda missed you."

"Kinda, huh?" Magnus laughed, "Well I missed you too, just a little bit."

I pouted and lay my head on his chest, "You were supposed to say 'I'm sorry but I missed you too much ' hmph."

"Of course I missed you alot, love." He cupped my chin and gazed into my eyes. "I've thought about you everyday. Have you been okay ?"

"For some reason, I think I slept the whole time. But I wasn't okay cause I wanted you." I'm positive my cheeks were on fire, but forget it. I leaned in closer and went in for a quick kiss but he slid his tongue into my mouth, initiating a painfully heated make out session. And before I knew it, I was under him shivering in all the right ways. He grabbed my hips aggressively and threw my legs over his shoulder, swooping down to suck on my neck.

"Magnus...no need for that." I whispered shakily, "Just fuck me."

Without another word he ripped off his pants and positioned himself at my entrance, then he froze. His head snapped up and his eyes had flashed an entrancing gold.

"Magnus?" I poked him and jumped back immediately, his skin was so hot. "Magnus! Babe, what's wrong?"

Finally, he eyes returned to their normal hue and he looked devastated. "Love, as much as I'd like to continue this, there's something way more important that has to be done."

"Magnus?" I swallowed, just a bit frightened of what was to come next.

He dropped down on the bed beside me and took my hand in his, sad eyes meeting mine. "The Clave is looking for you Alexander. They know you've fled. And once they find out you're with me...well let's just say it won't be all sparkles and rainbows."

My heart seemed to stop for a second as we lay there in silence, dismay devouring the sweet aroma of intimacy that was once in the air. Despite the seriousness of the situation, there were twelve words on my mind. How the fuck was I gonna get rid of my blue balls?

A/N: Heyoo! Wassup angels? This is your mother speaking ;) I have finals next week urghh and it's annoying so this is your pre-finals present! I hope you enjoyed this chapter things are about to get pretty... Clavey haha. I know we all love a love story but too much romance with no suspense is boringg. Btw despite my lack of sleep lately I have been properly feeding Mr. Jizzly Sparkles. Follow. Favorite. Comment. Hey and if you wanna...share?

Love always

~xxLynZxx

P.s Sorry for the long A/N!


	13. Chapter 12

**Alec POV**

I blinked twice and ran my hand through my hair slowly, trying to process what Magnus just said. Yes, one may assume that the Clave engaging in some stalker-like hunt for me would be my main concern. Contrary to common logic however, all I could think about is how it would feel to have Magnus's hands all over me, his mouth on my-

"Alexander!" He shouted, snapping my out of my daydream.

"Yes? Oh, right,yes. The Clave. Hmm. This seems like it's going to be a problem huh?" I dragged absentmindedly.

"Oh it's going to be more than just a problem love. We don't know what their tainted minds are thinking of." Magnus frowned deeply.

"Yeah, I can think of a few troubling thoughts for tainted minds, hehe." I chuckled and wiggled my eyebrows, giving him a slight nudge.

Magnus stared at me with an expression mixed with humor, confusion and frustration and shook his head. "Did you fall out of the bed while you were sleeping? There is an important matter and hand but here you are, throwing out sexual innuendos. Whatever happens as a result of this...hunt, will affect our lives in unpredictable ways. Alexander you know how the Clave feels about gay couples."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "They feel?"

"You know what I mean." Magnus scrunched up his forehead and sighed, visibly becoming impatient. "They don't believe our relationship should even exist, let alone us live together."

"Well that's true..." I mused distractedly, "let's just accept whatever the verdict is. Hey if they decide to go medieval on us and give us the rope treatment, at least we'll hang from the same tree."

"Oh my god Alexander. That is ludicrous. I'm starting to think there is something wrong with you. Maybe something went wrong in the spell." He mumbled the last part.

"What did you say? What spell Magnus?" I demanded, looking him dead in the eye and folding my arms. "Well?"

"I kinda induced a temporary coma on you...it wasn't anything dangerous, I promise." He added the last part quickly, making a cross gesture over his heart.

"Well I'd be damned..." I muttered to myself. That explains the weirdness of the dream world I was captured in. I never had dreams like that, it felt too real. "You know what Magnus? I'm not mad because I'm pretty sure there's a good explanation behind your actions. However...I didn't know that being in a relationship with a warlock meant I'd be vulnerable to unbeknownst spells."

Magnus scratched his head and sighed in defeat, "No, love. That is definitely not the case. I only put you to sleep to protect you, that was my only intention. I'm sorry."

"Only sorry because I found out that it happened, hmph. Now about this thing with the Clave, what are we gonna do about it?"

"I believe there's only one thing to do." Magnus stated dryly, "We run."

I stared at him incredulously, waiting for the punch line to come, but it never did. "Are you insane? What will running do? How will that help us defeat the Clave?"

Magnus scowled and shook his head , "Well young shadowhunter, I'm guessing you have some other idea. So let's hear it, huh? Let's hear your _amazing_ idea."

"Hey now, I have a name. 'Young shadowhunter'? Oh wow. Guess I know exactly what you think of me know. I'm the kid that you fuck occasionally." I spat out and shoved him away from me and stormed toward the door. "You know what? Let's just make this easier for the both of us. If I go home and we pretend this relationship never happened, then there would be no need to face the Clave."

"Alexander...please. You know I didn't mean it that way. What's gotten into you?" Magnus sighed and walked towards me but I stopped him with my arm. "Can't we get past this? Just trust me, believe in me. You know I'll do anything to protect you."

I swallowed deeply and bit back tears, "You're wrong, Magnus. I actually don't know you. All I know is your name and what you are, and your weird sexual preferences, but that's not the point. Let's just end this...fling or whatever you call your conquests. Because we both know this could never last anyway."

"Is this..." Magnus balled his fists and blinked back tears, gazing at me with glistening eyes, "is it really what you want Alexander?"

In my head I wanted to cry out that I needed him so badly and I'd never leave, but this was reality and happiness never lasts. If I really cared about Magnus I'd let go of him. After all, the Clave is really after him...they'd torture him to death. At least for me, I'd get immediate death, I wouldn't suffer as much as he would. That's why it was my turn to protect him in the only way I knew how.

"Yes, it's what I want. Magnus, let's -" I stopped midsentence when I heard an unsettling noise in the background, "What was that?"

"The Clave..." Magnus hissed lowly, "They're here."

"Oh noo," I cried hysterically, "What to do? What to do?"

"Get back," Magnus commanded, placing me behind him in a protective stance, "I'll handle this."

"Are you serious love?" I laughed humorlessly and stood in front of him, "I will be the one handling this."

Footsteps were heard coming towards the room and Magnus gripped my wrists and looked me in the eyes desperately. "Alexander...you can't kill a shadowhunter. You'll get the worse fate ever. However if I do, well they'll do what they always do to Downworlders regardless. I'd just be breaking the Accords...you'd be committing treason."

"Ughh this is too hard! Why can't you just take my word for it?" I pleaded, right before pounding started on the door with an obviously large object. "Magnus...is it too late to run?"

He flashed a wicked smile at me and grinned, "Love, it's never too late."

 **Magnus POV**

I wrapped my arms around his waist and teleported just as the door was broken open. The place I'd taken us to was slightly...dangerous and sketchy. But there was one thing I was certain of; the Clave would never look for us here.

Alec pulled away from me and looked around, walking in a complete circle. Then he sniffed the air like a cute puppy. I laughed softly and caught his wrist, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to become familiar with my surroundings." Alec scrunched up his nose and coughed. "Speaking of...where are we?"

"Come on don't you know? It's a little place called Hogwarts." I said with a straight face, eyes glistening with mischief.

"Seriously?" He frowned and narrowed his eyes, "I know you do magic stuff and all that, and I'm definitely cool with it. But don't get my hopes up Magnus. I've read all the Harry Potter novels and this does not fit the description of Hogwarts."

"You're no fun." I scowled, "You could've at least played along."

"I may be young but I'm not naive." He quipped sarcastically, "Seriously, where are we?"

"My grandma's cottage." I stated, challenging him with my eyes.

"Magnus." Alec demanded. Shit. He didn't buy it.

"Uhh, love. Do you know the saying...'ignorance is bliss'?" I started slowly, watching his expression shift from impatience to annoyance. "Okay, fine. We're at the lair."

"And exactly whose lair...?" He asked through gritted teeth.

I scratched my ear nervously and sighed, no use putting it off any longer. "Well, don't be mad but it's the-"

"Vampire lair." A dreadfully familiar voice finished from the background.

Alec whipped his head around towards her, then back to me. "What? Why? And who's she?"

My blood boiled as I chewed on my lower lip and she laughed at Alexander's reaction. "Regret."

A/N: Hey there angels, it's me LynZ again. Missed me? Took a bit long cause I want to always make it as interesting as possible. Hope you liked it! Follow. Favorite. Share. Comment.

Love always ❤,

~xxLynZxx


	14. It's Been Awhile

Alone. A poem by InfernoXXangel.

What's the difference between being lonely and alone?

When you awake at night with the yearning of the warm embrace of love?

When you reach out for someone, but they never accepted your hand?

You realize the bleak reality that you are alone.

Alone.

Stranded in the parched desert of recluse,

No one to call out to, no one to say "It'll be okay".

You curl up into a fragile fetal position,

Begging the creator that you'd disappear.

When you taste the saltiness of the tears that so meekly stain your cheeks caress your lips,

The partition of uncertainty is dissipated and replaced by awareness.

Awareness of the soul shattering truth:

You are lonely.

Lonely.

You wallow in your self reassurance that it's up to you to make the decision

You can say no to loneliness and you throw the fatal parasite back into the dark abyss it came from

You are okay the way you are

And you don't have to be lonely to be alone.

Alone, alone.

A/N: Hey angels it's been awhile. I've just been battling alot of depression lately but I promise it's getting better and I'll update really soon! Hope you like this poem, it's a bit depressing but maybe it'll give insight on how I'm feeling.

Love always,

~xxLynZxx


	15. Chapter 13

****This ones dedicated to Dylan Sangster! Thanks for the reply on my poem I really appreciated it** **Now read on my minions!****

 **Magnus POV**

My lip peeled back in disgust as my vision was tainted with the sight of the plague called Camille. To think that Alexander and I had just got over one senseless argument...I could already feel another one coming after this.

"Ouch, Magnus. After all those years of you and I, is that really the only word that can come to your mind when you think of me?" Camille said, pouting and feigning innocence.

"Of course not darling. There are many others that come to mind." I smiled back at her lovingly, "You know? Like witch, attention whore, self righteous, undead Barbie wannabe."

"Um, excuse me?" Alexander interrupted us, visibly annoyed. "I think I'm missing something here. What does she mean by years of you two? Magnus, please explain."

I sighed nervously, there was no way to sugar coat this one. "I love you, Alexander. But the truth about this situation is -"

"He's my long time on and off lover." Camille cut in flippantly, earning a glare of damnation from me. "What? Don't look at me like that. You're the one who was trying to serve the poor boy an appetizer when all he wanted was the main course. I just helped move things along quicker."

I bit down on my lip, hard. "No one asked for your goddamn assistance. Alexander, as I was saying..."

He held up his hands, cutting my sentence short again. "Hold a second. Are you going to just repeat what she just said in a calmer tone? Cause if so, I don't wanna hear it."

I stepped towards him and took his hand, desperate for him to give me a chance. "Alexander, I-"

He pulled away from me and shook his head sternly. "What I got from what...she just said is that you're exes. Is that correct?"

"Yes that's true but-" I started, to be interrupted again.

"Like I said on and off lovers describes it better, pretty boy." Camille interjected matter- of- fact-ly.

My eyes were a blazing inferno after that, and I was about to rain hell fire on that walking corpse at any moment now. I sighed and turned away from her and towards Alexander. "Darling, just know that right now it's nothing. The past is the past. Right now it's just me and you. She is nothing compared to you. There's nothing to be concerned about."

Alec scoffed and stepped back. "You think I'm worried that she's gonna take you back? That's no problem, I get attached to no one. I'm thinking about the fact that you've been with a woman."

"Well just 'a woman' is an understatement if you know what I mean." Camille coughed out, making a feeble attempt to cloak her words.

"Shut it, Nosferatu." Alec snapped at her then focused his death glare on me. "So what is this? You're not gay? What are you then? And when were you going to tell me? Wow...you weren't going to tell me. You little fucker."

I blinked twice at his profanity, "That's a bit harsh. But I'm obviously bisexual...not like that changes how much I love you. Why does it even matter?"

"It matters because," Alec stated through gritted teeth, "if you don't trust me with such a meager bit of information...how can we have a healthy relationship?"

"Hmm you know Magnus, the boy has a point." Camille butt in again.

I turned on her slowly, fixating my heated gaze on her. "Camille."

"Yes love?" She chirped meekly.

I flicked my index finger and sneered. "Nap time."

Barely a gasp escaped from her lips before she landed on the floor with a loud thud. I sighed in contentment and mentally gave myself a pat on the back. "Bon voyage bitch."

"What did you do that for?" Alec basically screeched.

I winced at his sudden outburst in confusion. "Hey...she was sticking her nose in our business. Thought you'd be happy."

"No Magnus. I'm not _happy_ , okay? You always feel the need to conduct or fix everything. Well sometimes it's better to just let things play out their own and..." Alec's blue irises suddenly dilated as he visibly lost his track of thought, "Magnus...don't move." He slowly reached for a bow and I took the chance to glance back to see what'd alarmed him.

I immediately regretted it. A sharp pain sliced through my back as I lost my footing and fell to the floor. I made one sound as I fell, "Alec..."

An arrow faster than lightning flew over me, piercing the target that I could not see; my offender. My head was getting lighter and I became aware of a stickiness under me so I stroked the floor and brought a shaky finger to my eyesight. Blood...my blood to be exact. So I'd been stabbed. Well that definitely made sense and _did_ explain the pain I'd felt.

Alexander rushed to my side, kneeling beside me looking horrified as he took in the seriousness of the situation. "Baby, what do I do? You're bleeding...so much..."

"I know right?" I sighed dreamily and petted the angel that knelt beside me, "Hey now, angels don't cry okay? I'll be alright. Well once I have a Kit Kat at least. Hey...who stabbed me?"

"It's not who," Alec snarled, voice hardening once more, "It's what. It looked like a shadowhunter but then it also didn't...either way it's dead."

"Ah, a forsaken tried to kill me. No hard feelings Valentine." I slurred sleepily just wanting to pass out now.

Alec's eyebrows furrowed."Valentine? Forsaken? Clarify."

"Ugh." I groaned in protest, he was so...loud. "Valentine is injecting angel blood in mundanes in an attempt to create a superior race of shadowhunters blah blah blah and all that jazz." I murmured.

"That's unsettling." Alec stated.

I giggled from a sudden wave of nausea that came over me and pointed my finger at his nose. "Hey...it's a good thing you killed it. Cause it was probably sent to kill you. I mean...why would Valentine want me dead? You're the shadowhunter."

"After me...? Hey, Magnus! Are you alright? Shit. You're bleeding out of course you're not alright..." He fished around in his pocket for awhile before unwrapping and pushing something in my mouth.

I sucked on it then chewed; a deep frown clouded my expression. "Snickers? I said Kit Kat damnit." Alec rolled his eyes at my pickiness but I grinned anyway. The bleeding had stopped and I could feel energy flooding back into my body, enough to fully heal myself. Concentrating, I closed my eyes and lowly but firmly chanted the spell three times.

When I opened my eyes, Alec was leaning over me in anticipation. "Well...did it work? Are you okay now?" He questioned.

"Am I a nymphomaniac?" I asked sarcastically and side glanced him. His shocked expression triggered a boisterous laugh in me. "Yes, love, I'm okay now. But I'm an old man so you'll still need to help me up."

"Gladly dear sir." Alec bowed playfully and offered his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up into his arms, holding me tightly. "You're so amazing baby...it's like you can't die. I'm so lucky to have you. How about that? A boyfriend that'll be here forever..." He gazed into my eyes in deep awe and lightly caressed my cheek. I leaned into him in response, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. He tugged on my waist pulling me further into him as if we could get any closer. Hands explored, bodies pressed together, and lips molding into each other, we lost ourselves in the bliss of intimacy; momentarily leaving reality behind. Until we heard a loud crash in the background, snapping us out of our reverie and we remembered what was going on.

"Alexander," I panted out of breath, "we have to get out of here. He's sent one...he'll send another. And then there's the Clave to worry about..."

 **Alec POV**

I sighed and shook my head trying to get rid of the sexual tension that had built up. He was right...we had to get out of here now. Fast.

"Okay babe." I whispered softly, giving him a small kiss on the lips before heading to our next destination.

A/N: Heyyy angel hearts! Momma is back. I missed you guys! This was the hardest chapter to write since I was battling depression but I'm okay now. Hope you love this as much as I love you guys!

Hearts and rainbows,

~xxLynZxx


	16. 14

**Alec POV**

Merely seconds later we were at the Institute. Magnus being as strong as ever in spite of the fact that he'd just suffered a wound that would kill the average person; me clinging onto him like the world was ending and he was the last slice of pizza.

"Hey there, little koala person." He grinned cheekily.

My cheeks flushed in response and I pulled away immediately. Someone cleared their throat in the distance.

"I suppose saying it's a surprise to see you here is an understatement given the circumstances." Clary's emerald irises darted between the two of us wearily. She lowered her voice. "So what the hell are you doing here?"

Magnus spoke first. "Clarissa, pleasure to run into you. You see, there are dead Shadowhunters on the loose as we speak. And I think this information that we are about to give you is way more than enough to get the Clave off our backs."

Her skin paled considerably as she ran a hand through her hair with an uncertain sigh. "Dead Shadowhunters? You're going to have to be more convincing than that if you're to stand a chance again the Clave. Alec…you should know how merciless they are."

"You need evidence?" I growled and ripped open Magnus's shirt, exposing the fleshy wound that was rapidly healing. "There's your damn evidence. One of those freaks attacked Magnus and he almost…he almost.." My breath caught in my larynx as I relived the incident that happened barely a moment ago, "The thing stabbed him right through the heart. So help me Clary, if that's not convincing enough for the Clave…I'd gladly suffer my punishment."

Magnus captured my hand in his and met my eyes with a meaningful look. "I'm right here, Alexander. And we will stop Valentine."

"Alec…" Whispered a familiar voice I would always remember whether I wanted to or not. I turned around to see my mum, gazing wide eyed at me, tears streaking her cheeks.

I raised a reluctant hand in a subtle wave, gaging her reaction. "Mum I- "

She swiveled around to Magnus, gracing him with an accusatory glare. "You…warlock…"

"Maryse," He smiled politely, "I assure you no harm has been done to your son. I love him dearly."

Her petite hands balled into very threatening fists as she gritted her teeth, presumably preparing to attack.

Clary laughed nervously and stepped in front of her. "What Magnus meant Maryse is he and Alec have vital information to report to the Clave. This affects us all, Shadowhunters and Downworlders."

"And what is that?" Maryse interrogated, never relaxing her defensive stance.

"Valentine is back." I deadpanned.

Imogen Herondale walked in at that very moment, a curt smile curling the corners of her lips. "Alec Lightwood, I see you and the Warlock have surrendered."

Maryse shook her head and stepped forward. "The obstacle we now face is above our petty quarrel. My son bears news that he was willing to bring despite the consequences. We will focus on that. This is not the real threat, Inquisitor."

Imogen stared us down for awhile before nodding. "This way, to the hall. Maryse gather the Institute for emergency meeting."

Clary beckoned us to follow. And as we made our way to the hall, I held onto Magnus's hand tighter than ever.

 **Magnus POV**

I could feel the heat radiating off Alexander's body, his palm got moister by the second. He was nervous. And he had every reason to be. Though we hoped the Clave would become so engulfed at the matter at hand that they'd pay us no mind; there was no knowing for sure.

I gave his hand a squeeze, offering a reassuring smile. "I love you." I mouthed.

"Ditto." He returned, his smile mirroring my own. My stomach did a little flip the way it always does when he smiles at me like that.

Moments later, everyone was seated in their respective places. I, with the other representatives of the Downworld; Alexander seated with Jace and Isabelle on either side of him. I noticed guards flanking us Downworlders; one next to Lucian another beside Raphael. Meliorn and I sat between them.

The room grew quiet as the Inquisitor stood behind the podium. "Alexander Lightwood has returned bearing bad news. Please approach Mr. Lightwood."

Alexander stood up warily and snuck a glance at me before he took the stand. He cleared his throat nervously and nodded at the crowd. "Valentine is back. And it seems he's creating an army of dead Shadowhunters."

"Where's the proof? And if the Shadowhunters are dead how would they be an army?" Someone shouted from the audience.

Alexander looked at me helplessly as if saying 'Throw me a lifeline please'. I mentally groaned and slowly stood up with my hands up to instantly have swords at my back.

"Inquisitor, with your permission I ask that Magnus Bane come forward." He stated firmly, suddenly gaining his confidence.

"He will speak from where he stands." She ordered.

Alexander glared at her then shifted his gaze to me steadily. "Magnus was attacked by one of Valentine's army. Show them, please excuse his indecency."

A wave of embarrassment swept over me as I peeled off my shirt on front of everyone. I spoke up. "A tainted Shadowhunter, or Forsaken as Valentine calls them, gave me this wound. Pierced me right through the heart, if my magic wasn't strong at the time…I'd be dead. Thankfully Alexander killed the thing before it could him."

Lucian spoke next. "What are these Forsaken? And why did they attack you and not Lightwood? Are they after us? Magnus our people are in danger."

"Actually, the Forsaken are targeting Shadowhunters. Magnus was just in the way of it getting to me. We must be united in this war against Valentine. He targets his own to mutilate them in order to wipe out the Downworld. Each Forsaken made should be considered Shadowhunter death. Valentine is guilty of breaking the Accords. He will stop at nothing to destroy our world as we know it." Alexander paused, searching the eyes of the audience. "With Magnus's help we can track Valentine and end this all. No more Shadowhunter or Downworlder lives lost."

The room roared with yells of agreement and applause. I nodded at Alexander and made myself decent again shrugging my shirt over my shoulders. War was here, and there was no time for choosing sides.

 **A/N: Hello my lovely angels I have missed you. Sorry it's been so long, life happened. Comment if you love some Malec $_$**


End file.
